Total Drama Pokemon Battle
by Brony218
Summary: All campers and a few OCs compete for another million dollars. But what happens when earth discovers the world of Pokemon. New rivals, alliances, backstabing, odd couples, and friendships will be tested. Stay tune to Total Drama Pokemon Battle.
1. Chapter 1

**(Notes) **So, I'll been planning to write this story for a while now. I've had the cast and the story all planed out, but then with the new Total Drama cast, were introduced; I want to include them in the story. So I start to rewrite everything. Along the 37 Total Drama characters, I have added 15 OC into the game. Why? Because I felt like If they are going to another world, why not put people who are from there.

**(Declaimers)** I do not own Total Drama Series and Pokémon.

Chris: Welcome to a new season. This season I'm bringing 15 new contenders, plus the 37 old ones. This season I'm taking the old campers to the Pokémon world; thanks to science we have discovered it. I'm making history, for being the first person to ever host a TV show, which will be showed in both dimensions. Since you have to be 17 to get your first Pokémon, we'll add 15 teenagers who are just getting started.

_**Just as he finished his sentence a jeep park a few feet from him.**_

Chris: Looks like the first batch is here.

_**Cody is the first one to get out.**_

Cody: Wow I can't believe that this world really exists, I have always dream of this.

Chris: Okay, okay, you'll have time for that. Here are the members of the first team. Blue team, wait a minute _**(looks at Chef whom just got out the jeep) **_Is this what we are really going to name them.

Chef: You did fired half of creative team, to pay for your hair to be done very day.

Chris: It was worth it. _**(Touch's his hair)**_ My fans love it. Like I was saying, here are the members of the Blue Team. As I call your name, say present then follow Chef. Cody.

Cody: Here _**(start to follow Chef)**_

Chris: Mike

Mike: I'm here

**C.C**

**Mike: So after 3 months of therapy, I think I've got a hold of my problem.**

**Chris: Not on my watch. **_**(Smile**_**s**_** at the camera) **_

**B.T.S**

Chris: Samantha says here you're from a town called Cerulean City, in the Kanto region.

Samantha: Yes, I'll have lived there all my live. This show is a great way for me to see the world.

Chris: Enough with the talking. Next is Gwen.

Gwen: Another season, how much funny this will be. _**(Sarcastically saying)**_

Chris: It's not my fault you sign the contract. So hurry up and catch up to them.

Gwen: You could have at least not put Heather on my team.

Chris: I didn't Heather is on another team.

Heather: _**(Yelling at Gwen who is about a few feet away)**_ Do you really think I want to be with you loser again!

Chris: Heather why are you here.

Heather: Sadie start to cry when she found out that, her and Katie weren't in the same team. It was too annoying that Chef swapped her and me.

Chris: _**(Talking into a walkie-talkie)**_ Chef did you switch them?

Chef: I don't need your permission to do everything!

Chris: _**(To the walkie-talkie)**_ Okay, sorry for asking. _**(Talking to Heather)**_ Just move along.

_**Heather starting to follow Gwen.**_

Chris: Next is Ivan. Who is from Dewford Town, in the Hoenn.

Ivan: Thanks for the intro, bro.

Chris: No prob, man. Following him is DJ.

DJ: Hi, Chris. I'll like to thank you Chris for this opportunity. I can wait to see the animals, of this world.

Chris: You'll not be thanking me later. _**(Laughs)**_ Look here comes Harold and Sam.

Harold: _**(Talking to Sam)**_ Watch I'm going to win this season, so to think that all my years of playing Pokémon were going to be useful.

Sam: Same go's here.

_**Both passing Chris and following DJ.**_

Chris: How rude, forget about it. Lets move on. The next member of the team, Izzy.

_**Izzy and Jonathan holding hand.**_

Chris: Dude, you do know she is insane.

Jonathan: Yeah, but I like that.

Chris: She does have a boyfriend, and where are you from.

Jonathan: I'm from New Bark Town, in the Johto region, SHE WHAT!

Chris: Like I said she's crazy.

Izzy: He never asked

_**Jonathan lets go of Izzy and runs to catch up with Chef and the others, just as Izzy runs after him.**_

Chris: I want to she how this turns out _**(Laughs)**_ The last two Tyler and Francisco.

_**Tyler walks by with a black eye.**_

Francisco: Told him not to mess with, someone from Vermilion City.

Chris: Guessing you're from there.

Francisco: Yes sir.

_**Francisco slowly makes his way pass by Chris, following Tyler.**_

Chris: That's the Blue Team, now for the Red Team, really.

_**A second jeep arrives.**_

Chris: Here's Dakota, nice seeing you in human form.

Dakota: I'm also glad; thanks to science I have my body back. Have you seen Sam?

Chris: Yes I have, just follow Chef.

_**Chef just coming back, while driving a golf cart.**_

Chris: He'll lead you to a house. I'll be seeing you in a few. Next are Noah and Justin.

_**Justin talking to Noah**_

Justin: So that's how that works.

Noah: Yes, but I don't know if it'll be the same here. _**(Looks at Chris)**_ Hi there, Chris.

Chris: How does it feel to be back, Noah? Same goes for you, Justin.

Noah: At least I'm excited for this season.

Justin: I feel like I can win this time.

_**Both Noah and Justin start to leave.**_

Chris: Following them are Lindsay and Junior.

_**Junior trying to get Lindsay to notice him, by flexing his muscles. Lindsay ignoring Junior, as he try's harder.**_

Lindsay: Sorry but I'm still seeing Taylor.

Junior: I bet his half the man I am.

Chris: Dude, trust me she's really really hot, but she might not be worth it.

Junior: I don't care; I'll get her to like me.

**C.C**

**Junior: Even if I have to take this Taylor guy out. I know his is in another team, but which.**

**B.T.S**

Cameron: Left me alone. _**(Running away from Eric)**_

Eric: Come here you punk, when I get my hands on you. _**(Running after Cameron)**_

Cameron: I didn't mean to drop soda on you.

Chris: _**(Yelling at Eric) **_Catch him before he gets away. _**(Laughing)**_ That was Cameron and Eric from Lilycove City.

_**Zoey and Leshawna talking.**_

Zoey: I'm glad I made new friend.

Leshawna: Don't worry girl I got your back.

Chris: Nice to see both of you.

Zoey: Thanks.

_**Both start to walk away.**_

Chris: Next is the guy with the coolest name Chris Green, from Nuvema Town in Unova.

Chris G: Hi Chris.

Chris: Thanks for that intro.

Chris: No problem dude.

_**Jo and Laura talking.**_

Jo: Stick with me and will make it to the final four.

Laura: Nice to know.

**C.C**

**Laura: I'mma see how long, before I have no use of her. Azalea City I'll make you proud.**

**B.T.S**

Chris: Okay and finally Ezekiel.

Ezekiel: Can I just go home, eh?

Chris: No you can, it's on your contract.

Ezekiel: Okay.

_**Ezekiel walking away.**_

Chris: Now with Team Green. _**(Does a face palm)**_ Really we could do better. Forget it here they come.

_**A yellow school bus parks near the jeeps. Geoff and Danny both about to fight come out the bus, with Bridgette following, trying to break them up.**_

Geoff: Take your hands of my girl.

Bridgette: We broke up remember.

Danny: You heard the young lady.

Geoff: Shut up, before I shut it for you, cowboy.

Chris: Break it up both of you. Trust me, you both will have time to fight later on.

Danny: Why wait.

Chris: I kind of promise your father, Clay that you'll not get into a lot of trouble.

Geoff: Fuck that, I didn't promise anything.

_**Just as he was going to hit Danny, Owen holds back Geoff. Beth and Chris hold Danny back.**_

Owen: Calm down man.

Beth: Stop this now.

Bridgette: You know what, forget this.

_**Walking away following Chef, who came back on the golf cart. Danny starts to walk next to Bridgette. Geoff still mad starts to follow with Owen and Beth trying to clam him down.**_

Chris: Well that was something.

_**Blaineley and Iris walking together.**_

Blaineley: If you stay with me we'll go far.

Iris: Thank you.

Chris: Well here is Blaineley And Iris. Iris is from New Bark Town.

Iris: Yupp

Chris: Now move along.

_**Chris pushed both of them, to move.**_

Blaineley: Okay, okay we'll go.

Anne Maria: You're so strong.

Luciano: Aye, honey, enough with the chatting, how about some sweet honey.

_**Both start to kiss.**_

Chris: Welcome back Anne Maria. Hopefully you don't quit this time around.

Anne Maria: Chris stop making fun of me.

Luciano: Hey, stop making the girl, cry, before I knock the lights outta of you.

Chris: Okay, Okay I'll cut it out for now. You're from Dewford town, if I'm right.

Luciano: Yeah, what's it to you?

Chris: Just asking.

_**Scott walking out of the bus. Who is now part machine and part human. With Carlos following.**_

Chris: So Scott how's the new body?

Scott: Pretty good.

Carlos: Yo, Scott wait up.

Scott: This kid again.

Chris: You must be Carlos from Pallet Town.

Carlos: Yes sir. It's nice to meet you.

_**Scott starts walk away, Carlos follows. Courtney walks out of the bus.**_

Courtney: Hello Chris

Chris: Well hi, Court.

**C.C**

**Courtney: This season I'm going to crush anyone who gets in my way. I met a few people who I have already made an alliance with.**

**Danny: What can I say she promise us that we'll make it to the top ten.**

**B.T.S**

Sierra: Chris!

_**Sierra runs and hugs Chris.**_

Chris: Hands off.

Sierra: It's nice to be back for one more season.

Chris: Next is Team Yellow, I don't even care anymore.

_**Two yellow taxicabs stop by.**_

_**The last team starts to get off.**_

Chris: Brick how's it going.

Brick: It's going good Chris.

Lightning: Where's that shrimp that caused me, my million dollars.

Chris: Clam down Lightning, you might even win this time around.

Lightning: And please tell that dude to back up, on the ride here his been trying to flirt with me.

Eva: I'm not a Guy!

Lightning: I don't care what you have to say man; you just don't do that to another dude.

_**B Just walks by and follows chef who is leading them to the next location.**_

Chris: Everybody follow Chef.

_**Brick and Lightning stop to follow.**_

_**Katie, Sadie and Staci getting off the first Taxicab,**_

_**Along with Duncan, who has his hands against his ears.**_

Duncan: Will they ever shut the fuck up!

Sadie: Gosh, Duncan can't you be less mean.

Katie: Yeah, nobody asked you to be here.

Duncan: I would leave, if I weren't hold agai-

_**Chris, cutting him off.**_

Chris: What he means to say is that it's in his contract.

Duncan: Chris you're really busting my ba—

_**Just before he can finish his sentence,**_

_**A dart hits him, putting him to sleep.**_

_**Two Interns pick him up and move along.**_

Staci: I know them, hi bobby, hi Daniel. **(Waving at both of the Interns)**

_**Both Interns ignore Staci.**_

Staci: They're both shy.

Chris: Whatever, just move along.

Trent: It most be nice, to be from Pallet town.

Veronica: Yeah, but talk to me about, where you're from.

Trent: I'm from a town called -

_**Alejandro steps in.**_

Alejandro: I'm back.

Chris: Nice to see you back in a body. Ha-ha.

Alejandro: Who knew, that the money from our world is worth more here.

Chris: Tell me about it. **(Looks at his watch)**

Dawn: **(Talking to Alejandro) **If I were you, I wouldn't be happy for long.

Alejandro: What are you talking about?

**C.C**

**Alejandro: I don't know what's the deal with her, but I know she is going home early.**

**B.T.S**

Josh: So this is the Kanto region.

Chris: Here's the last one, Josh.

Josh: Hi, um Chris right?

Chris: Yeah That's me, **(To everyone) **I'll be seeing you guys in a bit.

_**All the Teams in a house, In Pallet Town, waiting for Chris.**_

Chris: So **(As he enters the house)** Welcome to Total Drama Pokémon Battle.

**C.C **

**Cody: They really couldn't come up with a better name.**

**Duncan: Its bad enough being here.**

**Chris: I came up with the name, I thought it was cool. **_**(Feeling his hair)**_

**B.T.S**

Chris: You already had time to get to know each other. Now it's time to get this started. Each team will get pair up with a mentor, from whom you'll get your first Pokémon and starter kit.

Team Blue your mentor is in a farm near by. Team Red your mentor is in the house across the street. Team Green your mentor is in the house next door, and Team Yellow your mentor is in this house. So go to them.

_**Team Blue arriving to Professor Oak's Farm.**_

Harold: I know whose farm this is. It's-

Cody: Professor Oak's

Sam: Farm.

Heather: Stop drooling, you fools.

Cody: We are not drooling.

_**Sam Cleaning drool off his face.**_

Gwen: Shall we go in?

Jonathan: We shall.

_**The Team Blue walks into the house. **_

Professor Oak: Hello Team Blue, Let me introduce myself, I'm Professor Oak. Like Chris said I'm here to give you, your first Pokémon. Here are 15 Pokémon, all starters throughout five regions.

Harold: How do we get to pick.

Professor Oak: By picking a number from a hat.

**C.C**

**Gwen: Way to think of everything Chris.**

**B.T.S**

_**Everybody reaches in and gets a piece of paper.**_

Professor Oak: The person with number one, get to pick first and so on. Now follow me, please.

_**Professor Oak leads the team to the backyard, where 15 Pokémon are roaming around. Next to them are 15 Poke-Balls in a rack.**_

Professor Oak: Who's got Number one.

DJ: Me.

_**Just as he answered, a Squirtle came and pulled on DJ's Shirt.**_

DJ: Aww I chose this little guy.

_**Professor Oak gives DJ a Poke-Ball that belongs to Squirtle.**_

Professor Oak: Next person.

Sam: I'm going with a classic one, Bulbasaur.

_**Professor Oak gives Sam a Poke-Ball.**_

Cody: My turn, lets see. A Charmander is cool, but a Torchic who'll turn in to a Blaziken, now that awesome. Torchic it is.

Harold: Then I'll pick Totodile, just to kick your ass Cody.

**C.C **

**Harold: And I also pick Totodile, because his my favorite Starter.**

**Cody: I'm not going to lose to Harold, Isn't that right Torchic. **_**(Torchic pops up for back of Cody)**_

**Torchic: Torch-ic**

**B.T.S**

Professor Oak: Here you go **(Give Harold and Cody, Poke-Balls)**

_**Izzy jumps from the roof roll into the gang. A Chikorita follows and jumps of the same roof. Only to land into Izzy's lap.**_

Izzy: I found mine.

Izzy's Chikorita: Chik-a **(Moving her leaf around)**

Heather: Whom do I pick? **(Looks around) **

_**A Snivy catches Heathers attention.**_

Heather: That what every, it is.

Francisco: Chimchar, they're rare here in the Kanto region.

Mike: So are Tepig, I pick him.

**C.C**

**Mike: Yeah I've played some Pokémon before, but who hasn't.**

**Heather: I found out what Pokémon were, until we got here.**

**B.T.S**

Gwen: I'll go with that blue one. **(Point to a Oshawott)**

Tyler: I want one that can help me win.

_**A Mudkip jumps out off the water.**_

Tyler: Something like that.

Samantha: Damn you all pick the water types. **(Looks mad)** Guess I'll go with a Charmander.

Professor Oak: So only two of you are left.

Jonathan: Where's Cyndaquil.

_**A Cyndaquil comes out of a bush yawning. **_

Jonathan: Finally I get the one I wanted.

Ivan: Turtwig I guess.

Professor Oak: Now for your first task.

_**Jumps to Team Red.**_

Noah: I wonder whom we'll get as a mentor.

_**As they enter the house, a Professor Elm welcomes them in.**_

Professor Elm: Welcome, welcome, please come in. I'm Professor Elm, I'm from the Johto region. I'm here to um, o'yeah to give you your first Pokémon.

Jo: How are we going to pick.

Professor Elm: Wait, are you a Boy or a Girl.

Jo: What do you think I am.

Professor Elm: Sorry for that. Well like I was saying they are going to pick you; this will help to create a stronger bond. **(Releases six Pokémon) **I'm going to do six at a time.

_**Out of the Poke-Balls comes out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Charmander, Chikorita, Totodile, and a Cyndaquil.**_

Everybody but Eric, Chris, Junior, and Laura: Wow

_**Bulbasaur looks at Cameron, goes close to him.**_

Professor Elm: Looks like someone took a liking to you.

_**Cyndaquil started to chase Chris Green. **_

Professor Elm: That's another one.

_**Squirtle looks at Lindsay, It looks like he has fall in love.**_

_**A jumping Totodile makes his way to Noah.**_

Noah: Great, a Totodile. I kind of wanted the Charmander, but I guess he'll do.

_**The Charmander heads for Junior.**_

Junior: Hey, there little guy. Nice to meet you.

Charmander: Char.

_**Chikortia looks around the room, spots Zoey. Chikortia runs into her arms.**_

Zoey: She's cute.** (She rubs Chikortia's head)**

Professor Elm: Here are the next six. **(Releases another six Pokémon)**

**Out of the Poke-Balls come out Treecko, Torchic, Mudkip, Chimchar, Piplup, and Turtwig**

**Turtwig runs into Eric.**

Eric: Yeah a Turtwig, rare Pokémon in Hoenn.

**Piplup starts to head towards Laura but makes a turn and hits Dakota.**

Laura: So it's going to be like that Piplup.

Dakota: Wow its pretty cute.

**Torchic jumps at Laura.**

Laura: Yes, a fire Pokémon now I can beat Bugsy.

Jo: Who is that?

Laura: The gym leader of my town.

**Chimchar jumps on Jo's back.**

Chimchar: Chim.

Jo: Looks like I also have a fire one, and he looks strong.

Ezekiel: I would like one eh.

**Treecko walks up to him and points at Ezekiel.**

Ezekiel: Nice a little weird thingy.

**Treecko smacks him hard that he goes to sleep.**

Professor Elm: So um, Mudkip didn't like any of you. Now for the last group Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig.

**Snivy sees Justin and she walks to him in a daze.**

Justin: Beautiful creature, please join me and together will make it to the end.

**Oshawott walks to Leshawna and offers her shell.**

Professor Elm: That means she trust you.

Leshawna: Well thank you.

Professor Elm: Now that that's over, your first challenge is to-

**Team Green enters the house next door.**

Owen: HELLO! Anybody here?

Professor Birch: I'm here (Coming out from the kitchen) I'm Professor Birch. Like most of you might have guessed by now, I'm here to give you your first Pokemon.

Danny: What are we doing, picking number.

Professor Birch: Oh no, I've hiding poke-balls all over the house. After you find one please report back to me before you open it. So get ready and go

Courtney: Such a stupid idea

**Beth, Blaineley, and Carlos enter the bathroom on the first floor. Blaineley closes the door fast so no one gets in.**

Blaineley: So how about we team up, like an alliance.

Beth: I don't know, it never works when I join one.

Carlos: Yeah I'll in for it, whats the worst that can happen, be the first one out, or maybe even the second one out. (laughs)

Blaineley: Come on Beth I promise you, we'll make it to the top ten for sure.

Beth: Okay I'm in.

**C.C**

**Blaineley:Yes I have a few suckers.**

**Beth: I'm still going to keep a eye on her.**

**B.T.S**

Carlos lifts the toilet seat. To find A ball floating in there.

Carlos: Bet its a water Pokemon

**Beth kneeling to the floor. Looking under the tub, finds a poke-ball.**

Beth: Found mine.

Both, Beth and Carlos, leave the bathroom.

**Blaineley looking mad. Start to throw everything in the room. Until a light bulb catches her attention. She reaches and finds a poke-ball among the light bulbs.**

Blaineley: Looks like my job is finish here.

All three walk up to Professor Birch.

Carlos: Found one. _**(Opens the Poke-ball)**_

**A Charmander is release from the ball. **

Carlos: Yes, a fire starter.

**Beth does the same. A Bulbasaur pops out the ball.**

Beth: You're something, but I'm happy I have a Pokemon.

Blaineley does the same. A Piplup comes out.

Blaineley: It's cute. (Picks it up) Not as ugly as that green thing.

Beth: Hey.

**They head out to the yard.**

**Owen, Geoff, Sierra and Iris walks into the kitchen.**

Goeff: I swear, she makes it look like I'm the bad guy.

Owen: Come down man, and let's look for them balls.

Sierra: Yeah, what owen said.

**Iris looks in the garbage, to find a poke-ball. Iris jumps in the air, out of joy.**

Iris: Yay

**Iris runs out. Owen walks to the fridge.**

Owen: Well, I'm hungry. _**(Opens the door)**_

Owen sees a poke-ball.

Owen: Score! A poke-ball and some left over chicken.

**Grabs the ball and ball. Waits for Geoff and Sierra.**

Geoff: I'm never going to find one here.

**As he said that, Sierra finds a ball inside a sink, filled with water and dishes.**

Sierra: Don't give up now you'll find one.

Geoff looks in a cabinet. Sees a poke-ball.

Geoff: Here we go.

**They walk to Professor Birch.**

Professor Birch: You may release your Pokemon.

Geoff go's ahead, a Happy Totodile comes out.

Geoff: Come down little man.

**Owen does the same, out pops a Tepig. Start to eat the chicken, that's in Owen's other hand.**

Owen: Hey, that's mine.

**Owen start to chase Tepig, into the yard. Iris let's go of the poke-ball, a Chikorita is released**

Iris: Yay, a Chikorita.

Sierra: What did I get. (Let's go of the poke-ball)

**Torchic comes out of the ball. Looks at Sierra and runs into her arms.**

**Courtney, Danny, Bridgette, Scott, Anna Maria, and Luciano in the living room.**

**Courtney sees two bumps, under a table which stand in the middle of the room. She goes to retreat them, only To find two poke-balls.**

Courtney: Danny can I talk to you for a bit.

Danny: Yeah.

**Danny go's to Courtney. Both whispering to each other.**

Courtney: I think Bridgette is our biggest threat on this team. Our first elimination she's gone.

Danny: Well hold up. I really like her, I'm not going to backstab her. I think if we want to still be here she is one of our best bet.

Courtney: Okay, okay. Then here give her this, to win her over. _**(Hands over one of the poke-balls)**_ The other one will be for me.

Danny: okay.

**Danny starts to head for Bridgette, who's having a hard time finding a poke-ball.**

Danny: Hey there Bridge

Bridgette: Yeah?

Danny: I found this, _**(Give the poke-ball to her)**_ I want you to have it.

Bridgette: Ohh no, I can't.

Danny: I insist, I can find another one no problem.

Bridgette: Okay, thank. (Give Danny a kiss on the cheeks)

**Bridgette leaves to see which Pokemon she got. While Danny starts looking again.**

**Scott looking under a sofa, finds a poke-ball.**

Scott: Score.

Scott starts to leave the room.

**Anna Maria and Luciano also finds their looking everywhere, as he moves the sofa around he feel a bump on it. Looks for something sharp. He finds a knife, uses it to cut into the sofa. Finds a ball in there.**

Danny: Yes!

**Starts to walk to where Professor Birch is. **

**Courtney lets go off her ball, a Cyndaquil comes out. It looks at her and try's to jump into her arms but misses, she picks him up.**

Scott: My turn

Out of the poke-ball a Treecko comes out.

Scott: Seems like a strong Pokemon.

**Bridgette sends it out, a Squirtle is brought out.**

Squirtle: Squirt, Squirt, Squirtle.

Bridgette: Hi, Squirtle. I'm Bridgette.

Danny: Go poke-ball.

**A Snivy pops out.**

Danny: Yes a Snivy. I would have loved a Tepig. But it's all fine, isn't it Snivy.

**The Snivy nods her head. **

**They all head to the yard. **

Professor Brich: Okay, now that you have your first Pokemon, I have your first challenge of the season.

**Cut to Yellow team waiting for their Mentor, when Professor Rowan and**

**Professor Juniper comes from the upstairs. **

Professor Rowan: So here's how you'll get your first Pokemon.

Duncan: No intro, I know your old but still.

Professor Rowan: Shut up you little-

**Professor Juniper: I'm Professor Juniper, and this is Professor Rowan.**

Trent: So does everybody get two Professors.

Professor Juniper: Well no, at first they were five team, but do to budget we could only come up with four_**. (Laughs)**_ So Professor Rowan is going to explain how you'll revive your first Pokemon.

Professor Rowan: Like I was saying, you'll have to pick name of your pokemon out of a hat. (Takes his hat off and puts pieces of paper in it)

Duncan: Why so lazy with it.

Professor Juniper: Well we are running out of time.

Alejandra: Of course.

Professor Rowan: First one up, Eva.

Eva: Okay let's see. _**(Reached into hat)**_ Totodile, sounds like a weak a Pokemon. _**(Receives poke-ball from Professor Juniper)**_

Professor Rowan: Trent, Staic, Sadie.

Trent: Here I go _**(Picks a name) **_Treecko.

Staci: Me next, did you know my third cousin's second cousin is a Pokemon Professor. _**(Reaches in the hat)**_ Oshawott.

Sadie: Thats really cool. _**(Reaches in the Hat)**_ Bulbasaur.

Professor Juniper: B, Alejandro, Katie.

**B walks and reache in to put out the name Mudkip.**

Alejandro: My turn. _**(Reaches in the hat)**_ Torchic, my the sound of the name, it has to be a fire Pokemon.

Katie: Me next. _**(Reaches into the hat)**_ Piplup, sounds funny.

Professor Rowan: Brick, Veronica, Lightning, Josh

Brick: Yes Sir. _**(Reaches in the hat) **_Cyndaquil.

Veronica: Finally my first Pokemon. _**(Reaches into the hat)**_ Squirtle.

Lightning: Okay my go. _**(Reaches in the hat)**_ Charmander.

Josh: Luck don't fail me now. _**(Reaches in the hat) **_Tepig.

Professor Juniper: Dawn and finally Duncan.

Dawn: I can feel the auras of the Pokemon. _**(Reaches into the hat)**_ A Chikorita.

Duncan: Don't tell me Chris told you to put me last. _**(Reaches into the hat) **_It's something call a Chimchar.

Professor Rowan: For your first challenge, you're going have to-

**(Notes)**

I think that this chapter was a bit to long, well I don't know. Please send me feedback about anything I could work on or add. The first elimination might be on the next chapter or the following one. Depending on how the story starts to form. I want to add couples into the story but which one or should I form new one. Please tell me how's the story. Next chapter will be out in a week but if I have to make changes thank to people it will be around three weeks.


	2. Chapter 2 Part 1

**(Notes) **I know I was going to post this sooner but I had to write and I've been busy. I'm also taking someone's advice about making the chapter short and splitting the chapters into two part. By splitting them into parts I can be posting up more and have time to write.

Professor Rowan. Your first challenge is to get your start kit from the Poke-Mart in Pewter City.

Trent: Isn't Viridian City closer.

Duncan: Nerd.

Trent looks at Duncan.

Trent: Coming from someone who likes sloppy second.

**Duncan about to fight Trent. Professor Rowan gets between them.**

Professor Rowan: Cut it out.

Duncan: okay, okay.

Professor Rowan: like I was saying, The first team to be back will receive a prize that might help you in the future. Here's a map, which will help you get there. _**(Gives everyone a map)**_

Everybody starts to leave the house.

Veronica: So what do you think the prize is. _**(Talking to Trent)**_

Trent: I don't know, maybe a advantage on the elimination challenge. Veronica, do you want to form an alliance?

Veronica: Yes, I would. _**(Smiling)**_

**B just starts to walk ahead of the team.**

Brick: I think I see another team.

**In a distance Team Red can be seen. **

Sadie: You don't think they know about the prize right.

Staci: I don't think so.

Katie: Why don't we catch up to them?

Duncan: that's a pretty good idea.

**The team starts to speed up.**

**Team Red**

Zoey: Cameron, how about another alliance.

Cameron: Okay but don't go all crazy on me.

**Jo looking behind the team.**

Jo: All great Brick is here.

**Brick now close to Team Red.**

Brick: Hi there, Jo.

Jo: Brick.

**Trent with Veronica approaching Leshawna.**

Trent: Hi Leshawna. This is Veronica.

Leshawna: Trent how's it going, hi Veronica. Is this your new girl?

Trent: No, it's not like that. Leshawna wanna join our alliance.

Leshawna: Why not.

Dakota: How much longer, before we get there.

Justin: A about an hour.

Junior: I think, _**(Looking at the map) **_we about to enter Viridian City.

Dawn: That's it over there. _**(Pointing at Viridian City)**_

Josh:Yeah that's it.

Justin: So it looks about 30 minutes away.

**C.C**

**Jo: Okay who made him caption of the team.**

**Justin: Since I'm ugly, why not improve in my leadership.**

**Duncan: I Wonder if I can steal a car.**

**B's Mudkip: Mudkip.**

**B.T.S**

Chris: So Katie seeing anyone?

Katie: No, well there is this one boy but his on another team.

Chris: So you do want me?

Sadie: Its not you, trust me. But I think you're cute.

Chris: Thanks; I think Jo is calling me.

Chris walks away, bumps into Duncan.

Duncan: Dude watch out.

Chris: My bad man. Can I ask you something?

Duncan: Go ahead.

Chris: So whom do you wanna bang, from my Team.

Duncan: Bro I have a girl. But if I had to say someone, _**(Thinking)**_ it will have to be Zoey.

Chris: Really not bad, I thought you'd pick Lindsay. I'll bang Katie.

Duncan: Both hot, but not so smart.

Chris: I don't care.

**Noah talking to Lindsay.**

Noah: So are you still with Tyler.

Lindsay: I wish I could go shopping. But I only have 100 our world money.

Noah: You do know you can exchange your money. Let's see it's 1 Canadian dollar to 100 poke-dollar. So that's about 10,000 poke-dollar, that's a lot of money.

Lindsay: Where can we exchange my money?

Noah: I guess a bank or something.

Laura: _**(Who was overhearing) **_Look there's one. _**(Pointing to the bank)**_ Shall we go in?

Trent: It will be a good idea to exchange out money. Let's go guys.

**Both Teams go into the bank. **

**An Hour later they come out.**

Trent: Okay let's hurry up. We are behind; I think the others might be ahead.

Duncan: Who made you the leader?

Trent: Wanna waste time and vote a leader.

Duncan: You know what, yes I do. I don't care if we lose this challenge. If it were an elimination challenge it would be a different.

**Red team passes them.**

Junior: See you guys, when we pass by again.

Trent: Who wants to be the leader?

**Duncan, Lightning, Alejandro, Katie, and Brick raise their hands. **

Trent: Who wants me to be the leader?

**Only Veronica raises her hand.**

Duncan: That's one ha-ha, now me.

Only Eva and B raise their hands.

Lightning: Now for me.

**Nobody raises his or her hands. **

Lightning: That's messed up. Not even one you all are tripping.

Alejandro: Who votes for me?

**Josh's hand go's up.**

Trent: Okay now Katie.

Sadie, Staci, and Dawn's hands go up.

Trent: With three votes that makes Katie captain.

Duncan: Fuck.

Katie: OMG, let's go get our kits and beat the other Teams.

Duncan: Girl got claws.

Team Red

Chris: There it is. _**(Pointing to Pewter City)**_

Jo: Looks like we are the first ones here.

**Just as she said that a bunch of wild Spearow fly out of trees. Some flying away others start to attack the team.**

Junior: I'm not going to let them hurt us. _**(Throws his poke-ball)**_ Go Charmander.

Noah: Go Totodile. _**(Throws his ball)**_

**Totodile and Charmander standing side by side.**

Noah: Water gun Totodile.

**Totodile starts to squirt water at the Spearow.**

Junior: Ember Charmander.

**Charmander breaths fire at a bunch of Spearow. **

Noah: We need more help.

**Zoey brings out her Chikortia and Jo sends out Chamchar.**

Zoey: What can you do? (Looking at Chikortia)

**Chikortia whips her leaf and does razor leaf attacking a couple of Spearow.**

Jo: Chimchar do what ever you can do.

**Chimchar starts to tackle them. **

**The wild Spearow start to leave.**

Cameron: I wonder what causes them to fly away.

**Team Blue.**

Professor Oak: You have clear on what you have to do.

Mike: Yeah I think we all get it.

Harold: I think we are at a disadvantage.

Francisco: Don't worry.

Harold: But we are about a mile or more from Pallet Town.

Francisco: Trust me don't worry.

The Team leaves the farm.

Gwen: Okay so what's the plan?

Sam: I think we should pick a captain.

Francisco: I second that, but first.

**Francisco go's to Professor Oaks Car. He starts to hotwire it.**

Francisco: Look we have some wheels.

Jonathan: Nice, but look at this baby. _**(Pulls out a home made bong)**_

DJ: Dude put that away.

**Jonathan puts it away. **

Gwen: Nice but first captain. Who want to be captain?

**Samantha, Mike, Tyler, Jonathan, Francisco, Heather, Ivan, Cody, and Izzy all raised their hands.**

Gwen: Looks like everybody want to be captain.

Mike: Why don't we play rock, paper, and scissor?

Ivan: Not a bad Idea.

Gwen: Okay, Mike vs Izzy, Heather Vs Ivan, Cody Vs Tyler, Francisco Vs Samantha.

Jonathan: So whom do I get?

Izzy: Me of course.

Mike: I'm not playing. She hit me with a rock.

Gwen: Jonathan Vs Izzy. And go.

**Heather beats Ivan, Samantha beats Francisco, Cody beats Tyler, and Jonathan. **

Harold: Next round. Um Cody against Heather, and Jonathan against Samantha.

**Heather beats Cody, Samantha beats Jonathan. **

Samantha: Before we continue, why don't we have a battle to see who is captain?

Heather: I'm in, go Snviy.

Samantha: Go Charmander.

Harold. I'll be the ref.

DJ: Don't let the Pokémon fight.

Francisco: Shut up.

**C.C**

**DJ: That Francisco can be mean.**

**Heather: I don't know the first thing of battling with Pokemon. I don't know what attacks Snviy knows.**

**B.T.S**

Heather: Snviy, attack that thing.

**Snviy goes in for the tackle. Hits Charmander hard.**

Samantha: Get up Charmander.

**Charmander gets up.**

Samantha: Okay good. Now use ember.

**Charmander shots fire at Snivy, hits her making her in fall into the ground.**

Heather: Snivy please get up.

Samantha: Tackle her hard.

Harold: Stop its over, and the winner is Samantha.

Samantha: Yes.

Jonathan: Okay, okay now can we go? I have to exchange my money still.

Cody: So do I.

Francisco: Everybody hop on.

**Everybody gets in the jeep. They start to move along. Professor Oak coming out.**

Professor Oak: You guys better bring it back later!

**As the team head to Pewter City, they stop at Viridian City to exchange their money.**

**Team Green**

**Making their way to Viridian City.**

**Danny walking hand in hand with Bridgette, both talking.**

Danny: I just love your smile.

**Bridgette starts to turn red.**

Bridgette: Stop it.

**Just a few feet away are Geoff, Owen and Beth.**

Geoff: I just want to fight him.

Owen: Clam down dude.

Beth: You have to get over her.

Geoff: I just can't.

**Anne Maria, Luciano, Iris, Blaineley, and Carlos.**

Blaineley: Luciano, wait up.

Anne Maria: Hands off my guy.

Blaineley: Eww, nothing like that. I was going to propose an alliance.

Luciano: I'm listening.

Blaineley: We can work together to make it far.

Luciano: How do I know that you wouldn't throw us under the bus?

Blaineley: Have you seen the rest off our team? We don't even have to put them against each other. They are already divided.

Luciano: I'm in then.

**Courtney and Sierra.**

Courtney: I think Blaineley is making an alliance with most off our team.

Sierra: How do you know?

Courtney: I over heard her and Iris talking, about voting us off.

Sierra: What can I do?

Courtney: Join my alliance and we can protect you from being voted out early.

Sierra: Okay, but who's in your alliance

Courtney: Danny and others from different teams.

Sierra: Okay, good.

Courtney: _**(Yelling at the whole team) **_We should stop by Viridian City.

Luciano: Why should we?

Courtney: To exchange our money and buy the supplies we might need.

Blaineley: I agree with her.

**(Notes) **Next part will be posted very soon. Someone might be going home in part two. Please give me some feedback. I'm going to have a poll on the ten contestants that might me going home, vote on who you want to see go home.


End file.
